The present invention relates to a spinning type fishing reel, and, more particularly, relates to a spinning type fishing reel with a novel structure for promoting proper winding up of the fishing line.
Generally, with a spinning type fishing reel of the per se conventional sort in which a spool cup and a bail attached thereto are rotated so as to wind fishing line onto a spool which is simultaneously itself axially reciprocated to and fro, some problems tend to occur with winding of the fishing line onto the spool, as follows.
If a relatively fine fishing line with a relatively small diameter is used, then, as the line is wound up, since the center of the cross section of the fishing line at the point where it contacts with the bail tends to be offset towards the front of the fishing reel, relative to the reciprocating range of the spool, the so called front wound condition tends to occur, with an excessive amount of the fishing line wound on the front portion of the spool and with not enough of the fishing line wound on the rear portion of the spool. This condition is illustrated in FIG. 1(a) of the accompanying drawings, which is a side view of such a spool 1 of a prior art spinning type fishing reel, with a number of turns 2 of fishing line wound thereon in the front wound condition. On the other hand, if a relatively coarse fishing line with a relatively large diameter is used, then, as the line is wound up, since the center of the cross section of the fishing line at the point where it contacts with the bail tends to be offset towards the rear of the fishing reel, relative to the reciprocating range of the spool, the so called back wound condition tends to occur, with an excessive amount of the fishing line wound on the rear portion of the spool and with not enough of the fishing line wound on the front portion of the spool. This condition is illustrated in FIG. 1(b) of the accompanying drawings, which in a similar fashion to FIG. 1(a) shows a prior art spinning type fishing reel spool 1 with a number of turns 2 of fishing line wound thereon in the back wound condition. FIG. 1(c) shows in the same way an example of proper winding of a fishing line 2 onto a prior art spool 1, in an even fashion, being neither substantially front wound nor substantially back wound.
Further, even when the thickness of the fishing line is not considered as varying, the use of a heavier sink tends to cause the front wound condition, while the use of a lighter sink tends to cause the back wound condition. Further, due to inevitable inaccuracies engendered by practical manufacturing and assembly tolerances, sometimes different particular production fishing reels of the same design have varying characteristics with regard to tendency to suffer from the front wound or the back wound condition, during actual use.
Now, when the fishing line is being wound in by the fisherman onto the spool, and either the front wound condition or the back wound condition occurs, then either the front or the back of the spool can become quite filled with loops of the line. In an extreme case, these loops of line can overflow the front or the back end of the spool, and thus it is possible for loops of the fishing line to come off the spool while the winding up process is still in progress. Such coming off of loops of the line can cause the line to become entangled with some other part of the fishing reel, which can be a very serious inconvenience. Even if the winding up process of the line is accomplished successfully, if either the front wound condition or the back wound condition has occurred during this winding to a substantial extent, then the piled up windings of fishing line towards one end of the spool tend to collapse towards the other end of the spool, and due to this when next casting the line a considerable number of loops thereof are liable to come off the spool at the same time, thus causing a most undesirable tangling of the fishing line with the fishing reel.
Thus, for avoiding such inconveniences, it is very desirable that a spinning type fishing reel should be able to always provide winding up of the fishing line onto the spool thereof in a proper fashion, i.e. to a first approximation in an evenly wound condition, being neither front wound nor back wound. In fact, a slightly back wound condition for the winding up of the fishing line on the spool is most desirable, from the point of view of extending the possible distance of casting. However, in prior art conventional types of spinning type fishing reel, no adjustment of the winding pattern for the fishing line onto the spool has been possible, and accordingly it has not been possible for the user to perform any compensation for thick fishing line as opposed to thin fishing line, nor for a heavy sink as opposed to a light sink.